The present invention relates to a bail mechanism in an open-face fishing reel of the fixed-spool type.
Prior-art fishing reels of this type have a spindle rotatably and axially displaceably mounted in a housing and carrying a line spool at one end thereof. The line spool is non-rotatably connected to the spindle and axially fixed thereon. A drive shaft extending at right angles to the spindle is mounted in the housing to be rotated by means of a handle. Oscillating means are connected to the drive shaft and the spindle. When the handle is rotated for retrieving a fishing line fixed on the line spool, the drive shaft rotates and drives the oscillating means, in turn oscillating the spindle, and hence the line spool, in the longitudinal direction of the spindle. Through a gear transmission provided in the housing, the handle drives a hollow shaft which projects from the housing and is coaxial with the spindle extending through the shaft. The hollow shaft then drives a rotor non-rotatably mounted thereon and carrying a bail mechanism for winding the line onto the line spool. During line retrieve, the line is thus wound onto the line spool which, as opposed to the rotor, does not rotate, but instead executes an axial oscillatory movement. In this manner, the line is distributed over the line spool.
A known bail mechanism has a bail for winding the line onto the line spool and two attachments provided on the rotor diametrically opposite each other. At its ends, the bail is pivotally fixed to the attachments by means of mounting elements. To permit pivotal movement of the bail, the mounting elements are rotatably connected to the attachments by screws forming a bail pivot shaft at right angles to the spindle. The bail is pivotable between an operative folded-in position, in which it extends substantially at right angles to the spindle, and an inoperative folded-out position, in which it is located on the opposite side of the spindle and makes an angle therewith which is of the order of 45.degree.. The bail caries at one end a holder with a pivot pin, on which a line roller is rotatably mounted for guiding the line when being wound onto the line spool. At this end, the bail is connected to one of the mounting elements by means of a screw extending through this mounting element and screwed in said pivot pin.
In its outer circumferential surface, the line roller has a circumferential line-guiding groove which is arc-shaped in cross-section. This line-guiding groove has a width which is substantially equal to the axial length of the line roller. When the line is retrieved, it passes over the line roller in the line-guiding groove, the line roller being rotated by the line. The bail mechanism is so set that the line passes over the line roller while engaging the bottom of the line-guiding groove, when a predetermined line quantity has been wound on the line spool. When a lesser quantity of fishing line is wound on the line spool, for example after a cast, the line engages one groove flank of the line roller and, upon line retrieve and hence a consequent increase of the line quantity on the line spool, progressively approaches the optimum position at the bottom of the line-guiding groove. When the line quantity wound on the line spool exceeds the predetermined line quantity, for example at a subsequent stage of line retrieve, the line engages the other groove flank of the line roller and, upon continued line retrieve, will "climb" this groove flank. Under practical fishing conditions, the above-described phenomenon has been found to give rise to line twist, in turn resulting in the formation of coils, rendering it difficult to make long casts and being also liable to catch on protruding parts on the fishing reel and on the fishing rod on which the reel is mounted.